1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a petroleum polymer product treatment apparatus, and more particularly to a petroleum polymer product treatment apparatus which is adapted to reproduce an object oil from used petroleum polymer products the typical examples of which include used tires and used plastic products, and from a waste oil, and which is capable of completely turning the residue obtained after such a reproduction operation into ashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of recyclably discarding used petroleum polymer products the typical examples of which include used tires and used plastic products, and waste oils, without causing environmental pollution to occur has heretofore been studied, and various kinds of methods have been proposed.
The typical example of such methods include a method of reduction reproducing petroleum by, for example, thermally decomposing a product manufactured by polymerizing petroleum, and recycling the reproduced petroleum thus obtained, i.e. a method of heating sand particles in a fluidized bed furnace to a predetermined temperature, and blowing up the sand particles with air of the same temperature so as to mix the sand particles with a material to be thermally decomposed, whereby the material is thermally decomposed.
Such typical methods also include a method of placing a material to be thermally decomposed consisting of a petroleum polymer product in a container, heating the container indirectly or directly so as to reproduce an object oil, and recycling the oil thus obtained.
The method in which a container is heated indirectly is effective, especially, in that the heat can be transmitted uniformly to the container. In this method, various means are employed, for example, the container is doubly formed so as to transmit heat to the inner wall thereof via a space, or the wall of a container is formed to a larger thickness so that the heat can be transmitted thereto uniformly.
However, a thermal decomposition method using a fluidized bed furnace requires a lot of money for the equipment investment, and it is impossible to expect a great effect concerning the thermal decomposition of all kinds of petroleum polymer products (plastic products and tires).
In the thermal decomposition method in which a container is heated directly, it is difficult to maintain a material to be thermally decomposed, within a predetermined range of temperature for a long period of time, so that nonuniformity occurs in the thermal decomposition of the material due to the excessively high or insufficiently low temperature of the material. Consequently, a low-quality oil is mixed in the reproduced oil, and obtaining a high-quality oil becomes difficult. Moreover, this thermal decomposition method does not have safety measures to be taken when leakage occurs in the container.
In all of the thermal decomposition methods in which a container is indirectly heated, a large heat loss occurs when the container is replaced with another, i.e., a great deal of thermal energy is required when the newly installed container is heated, so that these methods are not economical.
In addition, these various kinds of thermal decomposition methods does not have any effective means for disposing the residue, such as carbon occurring when used petroleum polymer products and a waste oil are treated to reproduce an object oil. The expert dealers are invited to recover the residue and discard the same, so that the disposing of the residue also costs much to cause the used petroleum product and waste oil treatment cost to further increase.